1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a retractable hand lever actuator which can be locked in a trough for driving a latch for a switch cabinet or the like, wherein the hand lever is articulated at a drive shaft which is supported in the trough.
2. Description of Related Art
A hand lever actuator of the type mentioned above is already known from DE 32 43 029 C3 and also from WO 99/01632.
In both cases, the hand lever actuator comprises a folding handle which can be grasped by hand and which extends diagonally when folded out so that it is sometimes more difficult to operate than when the part of the lever that can be grasped remains parallel to the door leaf. Further, the space between the handle and the trough is relatively small, which further impedes operation.